


just once more

by boxysmiles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, M/M, Minor Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun, and they have very good friends and everything works out, just two boys flirting and being cute and soft and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/boxysmiles
Summary: "No," Donghyuck grumbles, picking up his pen and pointing it at Jaemin. He will not crumble here. "You are done. You ruined your chance bydatingmy date. That, just so you remember,youset up with me."Jaemin's eyes only get wider, trying to appear even more innocent. "Donghyuckie, I really think the two of you would get along! He's Xiaojun's friend-""Nana, oh my God..." Donghyuck rubs at his temples. He really doesn't need the headache of being set-up on a pity date by someone both Jaemin and Xiaojun know.---Jaemin manages to set Donghyuck up on yet another blind date.Surprisingly, this one goes very, very well.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193





	just once more

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen we all know exactly what this is inspired by,,, thank u awsaz for truly providing me all this great hyuckdery content

Jaemin has been trying to set him up on a blind date for a while now.

Donghyuck is just a tired, stressed university student who would like to sleep. He doesn't really sleep, because he prefers doing anything _but_ that — like gaming, or hanging out with his friends, or watching too many dramas.

So it's saying something when he would rather sleep than go on a blind date, especially one set up by Jaemin.

"I promise you it won't be that bad," Jaemin pleads, trying to con Donghyuck into his little plan for the third time this week.

Donghyuck, who's taken to scribbling on the corner of his paper rather than actually writing out the notes he needs to be studying, looks up and frowns at him. "Must I remind you what happened last time?"

Jaemin rolls his eyes, petulant. "You can't keep bringing that up everytime I suggest this."

"I very much can, and I very much will," Donghyuck retorts, taking a pointed sip of his energy drink. Jaemin frowns at the bright design, probably wanting to nag about Donghyuck's alarming intake of energy drinks over the past couple of days.

Jaemin _really_ can't say anything though. Not when there's so many coffee shots in his own drink that it would probably send Donghyuck ricocheting off the walls.

"Come on, at least you know it won't happen _again,"_ Jaemin decides to complain about instead. He sits back and pouts, purposely trying to look cute for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck isn't one to lose at this game though, and it's always a fun challenge to see who's the more shameless of the two. He folds his arms dramatically with a _hmph!_ , turning his face away from Jaemin with an exaggerated pout.

"Nana could end up with two boyfriends-" he chimes out, tone pitched ridiculously high and childish. Jaemin loses their little game quickly, as he breaks character and leans across the table to hit Donghyuck's arm.

"Donghyuck, come on, I really thought Xiaojun was into you!" Jaemin's tone is whiney, but it's not his purposely-cute-but-annoying one. It's just the standard Na Jaemin whining Donghyuck is usually subject to.

Jaemin sounds exasperated and very tired of this argument, but Donghyuck looks to see the slight frown on Jaemin's lips, giving away that he truly still does feel guilty about it. It makes Donghyuck ease up a bit, dropping the dramatic tantrum.

"You still set me up with him when _you_ liked him," Donghyuck points out, not conceding defeat yet. He hadn't realised Jaemin liked Xiaojun at the time, or he never would have agreed to the date, but he was quick to figure it out afterwards. " _And_ on the very date you set up, I had to listen to him regretfully explain he was actually into _you."_

Jaemin does wince at this, his guilt clear to see. Donghyuck is mostly just teasing, because the whole thing _is_ pretty funny.

Sure, maybe it had stung a bit that the first date Donghyuck had been on in forever wasn't really one, as Xiaojun was actually into Jaemin, but whatever. Donghyuck is fine on his own and doesn't _need_ to go on dates.

Xiaojun and Jaemin are disgustingly cute anyways. Donghyuck claims he gets his relationship grossness fulfilled through them so he doesn't need to date anyone, if just to ease up on Jaemin's guilt about the whole thing.

However, it feels like every single one of his friends is dating their perfect match. Even _Mark_ has a boyfriend, impressively managing to somehow make it work between all his commitments and responsibilities.

His friends make sure they never exclude him, and always make sure they have dedicated time for him. They always make sure to include him when they can whenever they're not on dates, and even then Donghyuck has been invited as an extra to third-wheel to dates a few times now. His friends really do put in the effort to make sure they come out with him if he asks, even though Donghyuck knows they'd probably prefer to hang out with their boyfriends.

Donghyuck is very thankful for his friends. He really does appreciate all their efforts, even if he doesn't say it.

However, despite their best attempts, Donghyuck can't quite smother the loneliness he feels. It's just that it starts to feel a little bit isolating when he's the only one at their bi-weekly movie night without a partner to cuddle with.

Well, he usually makes his way between someone anyway, huddling into them for comfort and hugs. He's usually welcomed, because his friends and their boyfriends are nice enough to indulge him. It's probably fuelled by pity, but Donghyuck will take it if he can get cuddles.

It never really ever hit Donghyuck before, anyway. It was never this bad before — not the same loneliness. It used to be Jaemin and Donghyuck as the two that weren't in long-term relationships, so at least they were alone together. And sure, they hooked up with people and made great friends with others, but it was usually the two of them cuddling together during movie nights. At the time, at least Donghyuck had a partner to be alone with, someone that could cuddle him without Donghyuck feeling like he's intruding.

Then Jaemin had gone and ruined it by setting Donghyuck up with Xiaojun, because it turns out Jaemin is a _useless_ gay.

In the end, Xiaojun and Jaemin finally got it together and realised they liked each other — well, more like Donghyuck had sat them both down and simply said _you two like each other. Please don't ever make me go on a date for or with either of you again._

Donghyuck is truly happy for them both, but now he's become the last-man standing. All on his own, with no other single friend to partner up with. Which, admittedly, has been getting a little to him lately.

So, yeah. Donghyuck is wary about Jaemin sending him on another date he's set up. Even though Donghyuck's attempts at pushing down his loneliness aren't working all that well, and the idea of having someone to love sounds nice. Someone to be loved by.

He blames it on the weather. It's colder, the weather getting better for cuddles, and that's the only reason he's feeling a little bit lonely lately. 

It's not like his friends are neglecting him, he reasons with himself. He gets so much love; from his family, from his friends, from everyone he surrounds himself with. It's not like Donghyuck is lacking in it.

It's just... a specific kind of love.

He's not foolish enough to think that just _wanting_ it will make it appear. He knows these things can't be rushed, despite how much he might want it. He doubts one date will lead to anything like that, anyway. It's potentially a lot of effort to put in only to lead to disappointment.

To smother that feeling, to make sure he doesn't get hopeful about anything, he just tries to push it all down and focus on his studies. He can't be disappointed or fail if he never sets himself up to try.

So he had resigned himself to being alone, to not try any more dates. Except Jaemin had dragged him out for a self-proclaimed study session together, with both sharing a small table at a local cafe. Donghyuck, stupid, naive Donghyuck, had forgotten how intent Jaemin seems to be on his plan to set Donghyuck up with someone.

Jaemin isn't even pretending to study. He's just sipping at his over-caffeinated drink and hasn't even gotten his laptop out of his bag. Honestly, Donghyuck doubts it's even in there to begin with.

"I swear I won't end up with this one," Jaemin promises. He seems to realise Donghyuck was just teasing earlier, because his tone is lighter, expression no longer pinched with that sense of guilt.

"Your track record isn't looking great," Donghyuck retaliates, "I don't think I can trust your word on this."

He expects Jaemin to huff and sigh petulantly, but instead Jaemin leans forward. His eyes are wide and pleading, and he's got his fingers interlocked and sitting under his chin, begging.

"Let me redeem myself, please?" Jaemin asks, sounding just a _little_ too sincere. He's putting it on, trying to make Donghyuck crumble with his pleas.

"No," Donghyuck grumbles, picking up his pen and pointing it at Jaemin. He will not crumble here. "You are done. You ruined your chance by _dating_ my date. That, just so you remember, _you_ set up with me."

Jaemin's eyes only get wider, trying to appear even more innocent. "Donghyuckie, I really think the two of you would get along! He's Xiaojun's friend-"

"Nana, oh my God..." Donghyuck rubs at his temples. He really doesn't need the headache of being set-up on a pity date by someone both Jaemin and Xiaojun know.

"Donghyuckie," Jaemin says, softer, and Donghyuck _knows_ this is a trap. "We just want you to be happy. I know I messed up last time, but I really think the two of you will get along."

Donghyuck can feel his defences crumbling, but he does his best to hold them up. "Nana, I do _not_ need a pity date."

"It's not a pity date!" Jaemin hurriedly reassures. Donghyuck glances at him, only to see that Jaemin looks _earnest,_ like he's really speaking the truth right now. "I promise you. Even if you don't work out in that way, I just think the two of you could be great friends."

"Okay, well why haven't I met him before?" Donghyuck asks suspiciously. Xiaojun has been hanging out with them a bit, and Renjun and Chenle have plenty of mutual friends between the two friend groups. Donghyuck gets along well with them, and has for a while now. It's strange not to know one of Xiaojun's friends.

Jaemin grins. "Well, he only just transferred here this semester."

The new semester is barely three weeks in, so Donghyuck feels pity for the poor guy who's just moved here and is already being set up on dates. Already swept up in the chaoticness of his friend group.

"He's excited to make friends!" Jaemin reassures, seeming to follow his thoughts. "He wants to meet you."

Donghyuck is about to ask _how_ the guy knows him, when he remembers Jaemin does love to talk up his friends to anyone that will listen. He groans, because now he's definitely on either an unreachable pedestal of Jaemin's creation, _or_ this guy probably thinks Donghyuck is a total idiot.

Jaemin takes a contemplative sip of his coffee, humming calmly like his heart shouldn't be bursting out his chest right now from the caffeine.

He places it down, movements careful, and Donghyuck finds himself preparing for whatever blow Jaemin is about to land. Jaemin looks too calculated right now, and he's been carefully hedging Donghyuck closer and closer to be exactly where he wants.

"Jisung texted me the other day," Jaemin starts with, and Donghyuck sucks in a sharp breath. He has very few weaknesses, but Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung are annoyingly two of his. "He's worried that you're not going out enough."

"I'm outside with you literally right now," Donghyuck argues, but he knows this isn't the blow he needs to prepare for. Jaemin is just working up to it.

"Sure, but only with me for a study date, so it doesn't count," Jaemin replies.

" _You're_ not even studying, so it's not even a study date-"

"Anyway, the point is that you like making friends. You're the only one of us that will really ever go out with anyone outside of our group. You _like_ going out on dates and meeting new people."

"I've met lots of new people this year, Jaemin. Anyway I'm _studying,_ it isn't unreasonable-"

Jaemin reaches forward and presses a finger against Donghyuck's lips, hushing him. "You haven't gone out on a date since the one with Xiaojun. _I_ got scolded from Jisung because he thinks you're heartbroken and it's all my fault for that."

Donghyuck's about to retort with his best argument, is about to tease that maybe Jaemin _is_ to blame for Donghyuck not going out on dates after Xiaojun. Except he notices there's a tint of concern in Jaemin's tone, a giveaway that he's also worried about it.

Donghyuck sticks out his tongue so that Jaemin's finger drops from his lips. He settles back, folding his arms. "I went on one date with him, and quickly figured out he liked you. Then figured out you liked each other. Trust me, I'm not heartbroken over it."

"Great!" Jaemin says, a charming smile on his lips. "Then you should have no problem going on this date, right?"

"Jaemin-"

"Jisung is one day away from texting you. He's getting worried. And a worried Jisung means a stressed Chenle, and a stressed Chenle means a frantic Sungchan. And not to mention what _I'm_ like when the baby is worried..." Jaemin trails off his sentence, letting the words sink in.

To put it lightly: it'll be a disaster. Donghyuck certainly doesn't want Jisung worrying about him, has never wanted to cause any concern to the ones younger than him. And if Jisung is just _one_ day from texting him with worry, then Donghyuck is in trouble.

 _This_ is the blow he should've prepared for, but he doesn't think anything he prepared would have helped him anyway. 

"Fine!" Donghyuck relents, dropping his pen dramatically on the table, holding his hands up like he's just dropped a bomb. "Fine, I'll go on your date!"

Jaemin's grin only widens, and he claps his hands together in glee. "Yay!"

"You're paying for my meal," Donghyuck slips in quickly, while he's got Jaemin simply excited about the fact he agreed.

Jaemin deflates a little, but just sighs in defeat. "Alright, deal. You _can't_ back out on me now."

Donghyuck really can't believe Jaemin managed to convince him. Well, he can, because _damn_ Jaemin for bringing in Jisung to this. He knows he'll likely regret this, especially as whatever day Jaemin has set up for him draws closer, but he's in for it now.

Despite how much he knows he should back out, he knows he won't. Not when Jaemin seems to have vouched for him, and the fact that Donghyuck will actually probably have to meet his mystery blind date in future. He figures it'll just be easier to get this out of the way.

"I'm going to order lobster," Donghyuck promises him, just to be annoying.

Jaemin whines, but doesn't actually tell Donghyuck he _can't._

Donghyuck will take whatever win he can. Even if this date goes terribly, which Donghyuck has a feeling it very well just _might,_ then at least he can eat something good for free.

Now that Jaemin has succeeded in his mission, he does actually let Donghyuck focus back on his own studying. Jaemin hasn't brought his own materials, like Donghyuck suspected, but thankfully sits there and amuses himself until Donghyck decides he's had enough of studying.

"I'll message you the details later," Jaemin tells him as they go their separate ways from the cafe. Over his shoulder, he says: "Message me if you need help picking out a cute outfit!"

"I won't!" Donghyuck calls after him. Jaemin grins, turning around just to wave at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck hears his laughter echo, and resigns himself to the fact that Jaemin has managed to set him up on yet another blind date.

He just hopes this one goes a little better than the first.

* * *

Jaemin sends the details on Thursday, two days after their 'study' date, giving Donghyuck all of two and a half days to prepare for the date.

He decides to ignore it for the rest of Thursday, because otherwise he'll just get worked up about it. He also ignores it for most of Friday, until he decides he should maybe get an outfit together just so there's less stress for Saturday.

Except then he has a bit of a crisis about all his outfits, and his jackets and shirts and pants end up thrown around his room. Nothing feels like appropriate first-date material, and he doesn't know _who_ his date even is, so how is he meant to suit their taste?

It's not like Donghyuck will change his look for someone exactly, but there's too many unknown factors right now. What if they go for something casual? What if they dress up, and then Donghyuck looks underwhelming in their presence? But what if Donghyuck tries too hard, and then looks too eager—

In the end, just as promised, Donghyuck doesn't message Jaemin.

He does message Renjun though.

Renjun video-calls him, cutting through Donghyuck's multiple messages he's sending in the span of ten minutes.

"It is _midnight,_ Donghyuck-ah," Renjun greets him with, but he doesn't sound too annoyed, which means he's pretty awake. Donghyuck can see he's still got his reading glasses on, so he's probably studying, but he wouldn't have answered if he didn't want to.

"Which means my date is now technically tonight, and I still can't decide what I want to wear," Donghyuck whines into the phone. Renjun sighs, but he pushes up his glasses, a gesture that shows he's listening.

"What time is your date?" He asks, though he likely knows anyway. Donghyuck suspects all of his friends are part of a group chat without him, dedicated solely towards getting Donghyuck set up with someone.

"Seven," Donghyuck answers. He casts a glance around at his clothes again, hoping some magical idea strikes him for an outfit. Unfortunately, he just feels even more despondent. 

Renjun hums contemplatively. "Alright, well I've got some free time tomorrow, so how about I come by around four? Help you get ready, if you want?"

Donghyuck breathes out in relief. "Yes _please._ Injunnie, you're a lifesaver."

"I know," Renjun gives him a smug grin, but it's interrupted by a yawn. Donghyuck smiles fondly, waving Renjun off.

"Go to bed, Renjunnie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Renjun gives him a thumbs-up, pushing up his glasses one more time before bidding Donghyuck goodnight.

Donghyuck decides cleaning up can be a problem for tomorrow. Now that Renjun has offered his help, Donghyuck's stress has eased up slightly.

He's able to sleep soon after, reminding himself that Renjun will be there to help him, that Jaemin will pay for the meal, and it'll go _fine._ He has no reason to worry as much as he is — it'll go _fine._

The words do little to settle his stomach, but they're enough to get him to sleep.

* * *

The day brings a new wave of nerves.

He's restless the whole day. Time is moving too slowly yet all too quickly, getting closer and closer to 7:00PM. He's able to order a light lunch though he only eats half of it, and does a bit of study in the half an hour he can concentrate, but then his nerves devolve again.

Renjun lets himself in at 4:08PM, and those eight minutes past four have just made Donghyuck all the more nervous. He's freshly showered, just in a loose shirt and boxers as he greets Renjun, and knows his hair is a mess from the amount of times he's run his hands nervously through it.

Renjun slides off his shoes at the door, and seems all too amused at the state Donghyuck is currently in. He sees the mess on Donghyuck's floor that he didn't bother cleaning up — as Donghyuck figured his clothes will just end up in the same state anyway — and then starts to look a bit concerned.

He doesn't say anything though, just shoves some clothes aside and sits on Donghyuck's bed. He leans back, surveying Donghyuck's current appearance carefully, then looks around his room.

"It's a casual restaurant," Renjun muses aloud, looking back at Donghyuck. "Kind of new, kind of hip, if you want to call it that. Perfect for university students to hang out casually and get a couple of drinks and good food."

"Right," Donghyuck agrees, because he looked up the place the second Jaemin sent it to him. "So... casual, then?"

"Casual, but with a bit of effort," Renjun summarises. He gets up from the bed, picking up pieces of clothing. He holds them up to Donghyuck's frame, then puts some back down on the floor, a couple on the bed.

"Here," Renjun says, passing over a pair of his favourite jeans with rips in the knees. "They make your legs look good. And they're the right amount of casual."

Donghyuck slides them on without hesitation, because he definitely agrees. He usually leans towards this pair of jeans whenever he's got something on, but he's been stuck double guessing all his usual choices.

Renjun nods in satisfaction, then makes him try on a couple of different shirts. He looks them over for a bit, a hand on his chin as he thinks.

"It might get hot in there, so you probably just want a shirt and a jacket that you can take off," Renjun says, picking up different combinations of shirts and jackets. Finally he seems to decide on something, passing it over.

"The shirt looks nice on its own, but works with the jacket too," he explains as Donghyuck slides them on. He's right — the shirt looks casual enough, but it still looks good. It's appropriate, and Donghyuck smiles in relief that his outfit is sorted.

"With the boots," Renjun says, pointing at a pair in his closet. Donghyuck hums his agreement, because they're comfortable and well-worn, and still look good.

"Do you want me to do your makeup?" Renjun asks, sitting back on his bed. Donghyuck whirls around with a questioning look, because he expected Renjun to just help him out with the outfit, but sit by while Donghyuck does his own makeup.

"You're being very nice offering that," Donghyuck points ou warily. Renjun rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm bored. And you're being annoyingly dramatic about a date, so if I do it it means I don't have to listen to you complaining about your choice in eyeshadow," Renjun replies. His tone is a little bit snarky, but Donghyuck is still warmed by the offer, as he knows Renjun is offering it to help him out.

"Fine then, since you want to do it so bad," Donghyuck agrees, matching Renjun's tone. He pulls Renjun up and over to his bathroom where he stores his makeup, putting his usual products on the counter so Renjun can see them.

Renjun makes him sit on the counter, checking over all of Donghyuck's products before deciding what to use. Donghyuck closes his eyes as Renjun leans forward, brushing products over his face.

"Not anything dramatic," Renjun tells him, blending in soft, warm tones on his eyelids. "But still something that'll make him a little intimidated."

Donghyuck laughs. "So you know him?"

Renjun hums, and Donghyuck blinks his eyes open as Renjun seems to be occupied with looking over the next shade to use. Renjun tuts at him to close his eyes again, and Donghyuck waits in silence for an answer.

Renjun focuses on blending, getting closer and closer to Donghyuck's lash line, and Donghyuck focuses on making sure his eyelids don't twitch.

"Yeah, I know him," Renjun finally answers, "I like him. I think you will get along well."

Donghyuck isn't sure if he's relieved or even more nervous. He trusts Renjun's judgement maybe a little bit more than Jaemin's — especially after the whole Xiaojun incident — but it also means Donghyuck has more pressure now to get along with his mystery date.

"You'll be fine," Renjun reassures, after Donghyuck remains silent. He teasingly taps Donghyuck's nose with the end of the brush he's using, and it does help to calm Donghyuck down a little and focus.

Donghyuck keeps quiet as Renjun works, legs swinging on the counter until Renjun scolds him to stop as he's disturbing his work.

"He's still learning Korean," Renjun offers in the silence. "So if you _really_ get stuck with something, you can call me and I can translate. But like, last resort. Naver is there to translate for you otherwise."

"Mandarin?" Donghyuck asks, and Renjun hums his affirmation. "So he knows Xiaojun, you, I assume Chenle? Does he know Sicheng?"

Renjun finishes his blending before he steps back, telling Donghyuck to open his eyes. He scans over his look, then goes back in to fix up some things, guiding Donghyuck's head side to side as he works.

"Yeah, Ten too. And Kun, Yangyang... also Yukhei," Renjun lists off. Donghyuck's eyes open wide with panic.

"He knows _Sicheng?_ And all the others? Oh, fuck-"

Renjun taps the side of his cheek, drawing his attention. "Hey, stop freaking out. It's good that he's friends with them, right? It means he's a good person. You know Sicheng doesn't let anyone he doesn't like in the group."

"But Sicheng _likes_ him then, and then I have competition! _I_ have to be Sicheng's favourite, and what happens if I disappoint this date? I won't be Sicheng's favourite anymore!"

Renjun's hand comes up under his chin, pulling his face down so that Donghyuck has to actually look at him. " _Stop._ If anything, Yangyang is Sicheng's favourite, so you don't need to stress about losing your spot there because you've already lost it."

Donghyuck pouts, folding his arms. "That's just mean."

"But you're _our_ favourite, and even if this date does go awfully, Sicheng won't think any different of you. No one will, so stop freaking out. Stop thinking about _our_ opinions here, and just enjoy the night tonight. You look good, so be confident like you normally are," Renjun encourages, "You'll blow him away, I promise. Just act like yourself, and he'll be tripping over his feet to charm you, alright?"

Donghyuck's cheeks flush at Renjun's sincerity, in his wholehearted belief that Donghyuck will manage to do well tonight.

He lets the words sink in, and Renjun goes back to working on his face now that Donghyuck has settled.

Just as Renjun starts to finish up, Donghyuck opens his eyes again when it's safe to do so, grinning. "So I'm your favourite, then?"

Renjun holds the mascara wand threateningly. "You can't prove I ever said it, Lee Donghyuck. Remember I hold your pretty little face in my hands right now."

"You called me pretty," Donghyuck teases, laughing as Renjun goes to stab at him with the mascara wand. "Hey, hey! You picked out the outfit! If you ruin it you have to deal with another outfit meltdown!"

Renjun relents at that, but holds it in warning when Donghyuck opens his mouth to say something again. Donghyuck decides to let it slide, closing his mouth and staying quiet, and Renjun steps up to him to do his mascara. He's careful, holding his breath as he makes sure he doesn't accidentally poke Donghyuck in the eye.

Despite his threat, Donghyuck trusts Renjun entirely, holding still as Renjun applies the mascara. He remains frozen as Renjun finishes off his makeup, only letting out his nerves by drumming his fingers on the counter and making sure he isn't disturbing Renjun. Renjun's got his phone playing some music, songs Donghyuck isn't familiar with, but they work to distract him as he's left with his thoughts.

"All done," Renjun finally says, stepping back. He admires the look as Donghyuck's eyes open properly, a satisfied tilt to his lips. Donghyuck twists on the counter, and his mouth drops at his own reflection.

"Do you like it?" Renjun asks, and Donghyuck wastes no time in jumping off the counter and enveloping Renjun in a hug.

He goes to press kisses to his face, but Renjun pushes him away with a disgusted face. "God, save that for your date please."

Donghyuck glances at himself in the mirror again, confidence rising at his own appearance. He doesn't rely on makeup to feel good, but there's definitely something that encourages him to be confident when he looks like _this._

Renjun stays with him as he finishes getting ready, shoving his phone in his pocket as well as his cards. He says if it'sneeded, Donghyuck can call him for an emergency escape if required.

The back-up plan is reassuring, but hopefully not needed. Donghyuck is hoping for a good night tonight, even if he's worried about things going wrong. His nerves start to rise again as he puts on his boots at the door, and he blows out a heavy breath, trying to calm himself down.

Renjun offers to drive him, and Donghyuck accepts as the restaurant isn't too far out of the way. While in the passenger seat, he transfers some money from his bank account to Renjun's to thank him for his help and the ride.

Renjun will likely try and send it back, but Donghyuck knows he'll win their little war. It entertains him for a bit of the ride, but then he's left to admit that he's on his way to a _date,_ a blind date, and he has no idea what to expect.

"Can't you tell me anything?" Donghyuck pesters, turning to Renjun. Renjun's lips press together, and he shakes his head. " _Please?_ Not even his name? What if I forget it when he mentions it?"

" _Then_ you can text me, and I'll remind you what his name is," Renjun replies smoothly, and Donghyuck sticks out his tongue.

"Okay, but what if I accidentally offend him? What doesn't he like, Renjunnie? What _does_ he like? How am I meant to impress him?" Donghyuck continues, and Renjun glances over at him for a moment before focusing back on the road.

"You're working yourself up," Renjun points out. Donghyuck glowers at him, sitting back in his seat with a huff.

"You want me to embarrass myself," Donghyuck petulantly replies, nervous and now annoyed Renjun won't tell him anything at all, even this close to the restaurant.

"I did not do your eyeshadow that nicely for you to embarrass yourself." Renjun looks over at him, and this time the look is bad enough it has Donghyuck squirm a little in his seat. "You will be _fine."_

Donghyuck picks at the seams of the holes in his jeans, trying to work out his nerves. Renjun lets out a sigh.

"Just act like yourself, Donghyuck-ah. You manage to charm every single person you've ever met, and there's a reason for that. Just relax a bit and have fun, alright?"

It sounds vaguely like a threat, but there is genuine comfort in Renjun's tone as well. Donghyuck swallows down his reply as the sight of the restaurant comes into view, and Donghyuck knows he'll only have a quick moment to jump out of the car.

Renjun gets closer, and Donghyuck makes sure he's got his phone and everything else on him before he prepares to move. Renjun pulls over for a moment, and Donghyuck leans across to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Injunnie!" He calls out hurriedly as he scrambles to get out of the car. Renjun's spluttering, but gets his wits about him quick enough to wind down his window and yell out a goodbye in return.

Donghyuck stands on the sidewalk as Renjun drives off, watching him go, and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.

_He'll be fine._

This is what he's good at, isn't it? Making friends. Talking comfortably to people. He can _do_ this.

But it's been a while since he's been on a date. Especially with one who has so many connections to all of his friends.

Someone he doesn't _know,_ but so desperately wants to make a good impression to.

He pulls out his phone to check the time, seeing that he's five minutes early. Good timing, he reassures himself. Better to be earlier than late, after all. Jaemin has sent him a text to remind him the reservation is under _Na Jaemin,_ and to have a good night.

Donghyuck looks at the text for a moment, giving himself a second to try and understand reality before he heads inside. Once he turns on his heels and walks through the doors, he notices it's rather busy, and Donghyuck thanks Jaemin's foresight to book a reservation for them.

The atmosphere is good, and though he's already sussed it out from photos after looking it up, it's even better in person. Colourful fairy lights decorate the walls and ceiling, and the restaurant is loud and cheerful, but not enough for Donghyuck to need to raise his voice.

He's greeted by a staff member, and he recites Jaemin's name when asked for a reservation. The waiter checks their booking list, then looks up with a small "Ah! Right this way."

They hurry to lead Donghyuck to his table, and Donghyuck quickly moves to follow. He's scanning the tables, hoping maybe that he'll be first to the table so he has more time to prepare for meeting his blind date.

His eyes catch on someone sitting alone at a table, hands clasped in front of them. His thumbs are tapping together, but it doesn't look like a nervous gesture. The man looks entirely composed and calm, confident in a way that makes him almost intimidating.

He's pretty, Donghyuck notes. Handsome in a way that would have Donghyuck pause if he was walking past him on the street. Maybe have Donghyuck imagine, if he had the courage, going up and asking for his number — imagining a date with him, what he'd be like.

But it would be a fleeting thought, just an initial reaction to seeing someone so attractive, and Donghyuck lets the thought pass him. He has a date to think about, after all.

He's so confident that the very attractive man isn't his date that he almost walks right past the staff member.

The staff member who has stopped, and is currently gesturing for Donghyuck to take a seat at the table with the handsome stranger Donghyuck maybe glanced at a little too long.

 _Oh, fuck,_ Donghyuck thinks, stunned for a moment. The attractive stranger is his _date._

His pause doesn't seem to falter his date at least. They stand up with a large grin, and Donghyuck is now reeling because _fuck,_ he's even more attractive when he's smiling.

The staff member leaves them be, letting them meet in as much peace as they can give. They bow at each other in greeting, and then Donghyuck's date extends his hand, and Donghyuck reaches out to clasp it for a handshake.

"Hi! I'm Kunhang," his date introduces himself, voice pitching itself in a type of excitement Donghyuck didn't expect from his initial impression of him. The serious, intimidating exterior has melted away with his eager smile and movements, and Donghyuck's left scrambling in a way to try and piece together that the serious, intimidating attractive stranger is still the man in front of him.

Donghyuck makes sure to repeat the name to himself, over and over in his head so that he doesn't need to ask Renjun for it later. _Kunhang. Kunhang. Kunhang-_

"Donghyuck," he replies back, thankful his voice is steady. He can feel himself smiling to mirror Kunhang's own expression, and Kunhang's smile only grows at Donghyuck's own name.

"You look really-" Kunhang stutters over his words for just a moment, quickly scanning over Donghyuck while trying to think, "-really nice. Very handsome and pretty."

Donghyuck is quick to return the compliment, but he's starting to think Jaemin somehow managed to score him a date with a prince of some kind, because _what the fuck._ Kunhang flusters under the compliments, quickly gesturing for them both to take a seat.

They both sit, facing each other, and Donghyuck stresses for a moment because _this is it._ He's on a date with a very, very attractive person, a friend of all his other friends. He knows he can likely rely on his skills with conversations, but he's lacking the usual ease in the face of his own nerves that refuse to leave.

"Sorry, my Korean is..." Kunhang makes a so-so motion with his hand, but his facial expression changes to reflect that he's a little embarrassed at it.

Donghyuck hurries to reassure him. "No, that's okay! My Mandarin is..." Donghyuck makes a thumbs-down and lets it sink to the floor, demonstrating his abysmal skills in the language. He's picked up phrases from his friends, but he definitely can't go into any proper conversations with his limited amount.

Kunhang laughs, waving it off.

"So, how did you meet Xiaojun?" Donghyuck asks, mind already rushing through conversation starters he can use to make sure there's no awkward pauses anywhere.

"Oh, we've been friends for... six years, now? Met in school," Kunhang replies, hands moving with exclamations as he talks. "And then I followed him here for university."

Donghyuck nods along, listening intently. He's about to say _and then he immediately set you up with me, huh?_ But he's still coming to terms with the fact this is technically a date, and if he hears the confirmation from Kunhang, he isn't sure how he'll handle it.

So he goes for the safer option. "What do you study?"

"International relations," Kunhang replies, "I have more... passion for the arts and theatre, but just didn't end up pursuing it." He doesn't sound regretful about it — just a casual statement that he's come to terms with it seems.

"How about you?" Kunhang asks after a moment of Donghyuck silently thinking over Kunhang's reply.

"Music theory and production," Donghyuck replies easily, because Kunhang's reassurance that he's interested in the field makes him a little more encouraged in his answer. Besides, the majority of their mutual friends study similar fields, so Donghyuck knows Kunhang probably won't judge him for it.

Kunhang lights up with the reply, genuinely interested. "That's really cool! What year of study are you in?"

"Second," Donghyuck replies, and Kunhang nods, pointing to himself and saying he's in his third year.

"Are you staying in the dorm with Xiaojun?" Donghyuck asks, and Kunhang shakes his head.

"No. Same building, different floors because of different majors. I share with... do you know Yukhei?"

Donghyuck laughs. "I think I know everyone you know here, honestly."

A more important — the most important thought of the night — strikes him, and he leans forward.

"Do you..." Donghyuck starts in Korean, but then thinks that because this is his most important question, he needs to make sure it gets across properly. He draws back on his memories with Renjun and Chenle, trying to think back to basic Mandarin phrases they tried to drill into him. "Do you... like Sicheng?"

Thankfully, Kunhang seems to understand it, because he grins and nods excitedly. "Yeah, I like Sicheng. He's a good brother to me."

Donghyuck should definitely feel threatened about his spot as Sicheng's favourite. Kunhang is definitely threatening with his wide, excited smiles and the way his eyes crinkle up and sparkle when he smiles and Donghyuck is absolutely enamoured —

_Nope. Nope. That just makes him an even bigger threat!_

Despite cutting his own thoughts off, trying to remember he has a very real threat when it comes to Sicheng sitting in front of him, he finds he really doesn't mind. In fact, he _understands_ why Sicheng probably likes Kunhang.

And honestly, he's happy that he can so visibly see just how much Kunhang does adore Sicheng. It's clear with his reaction, his eager excitement, how much he loves Sicheng — and _that's_ definitely something Donghyuck relates to.

They start sharing stories about Sicheng, and it's so easy to get lost in conversation that they forget entirely about ordering anything to eat. It's only when Donghyuck's stomach rumbles, the reminder that his nerves stopped him from properly eating anything today, that he remembers.

Donghyuck flushes red, covering his stomach with embarrassment. If Kunhang didn't hear it, he certainly can guess what has happened from Donghyuck's reaction.

Kunhang's eyes crinkle up, and Donghyuck feels like his cheeks only colour further.

"Guess we should order something," Donghyuck says, trying to cover his embarrassment by grabbing a menu to unfold in front of him. Kunhang watches in amusement, but follows by grabbing his own menu.

"Do you know what you want?" Donghyuck asks him, having decided on his own meal already. He decides he won't go for the lobster, because this date is going surprisingly well, and he doesn't actually want to break Jaemin's pitiful student bank account.

He puts down his own menu and sees Kunhang's brows furrowed together in concentration, staring down his own menu.

"Have you tried a lot of Korean food?" Donghyuck asks, tone carefully light. He doesn't want to sound like he's judging, especially not when he understands — when he's _seen_ the homesickness of his friends, the way they prefer Chinese over Korean food, and he gets that.

"A little!" Kunhang looks up from his menu, apparently relieved at the excuse not to look at it any further. "Kimchi, fried chicken, some other things that Xiaojun gets but I don't remember the names of."

"Have you tried samgyeopsal?" Donghyuck asks, and Kunhang takes a moment to think of the word before he shakes his head.

"I don't... think so?" He responds, but seems uncertain. Donghyuck reaches over to point to it on Kunhang's menu, where there's an English description underneath that he hopes might help out.

Kunhang reads over it, but still doesn't seem sure. Donghyuck quickly searches it up on his phone, showing a photo of the meal, but there's no flash of recognition in Kunhang's eyes.

"That's what I'm ordering," Donghyuck explains. "You pick something else, and if you don't like that, we can swap meals? And if you don't like that, then we just order something else with Jaemin's money."

"Jaemin's money?" Kunhang repeats, but there's a mischevious tilt to his lips that gives Donghyuck validation.

"Let it be known he _did_ offer," Donghyuck replies, grinning.

Kunhang laughs. "Okay, well. Is there anything you might suggest?"

Donghyuck thinks it over, asking a couple of questions to definitely rule out things Kunhang probably won't like before he decides. "Okay, well, how about you give bibimbap a try?"

He shows Kunhang a photo, but Kunhang is already agreeing before Donghyuck even flips his screen over. Kunhang refuses to look at the screen, purposely turning his eyes away.

"Nope, I trust you! I want it to be a surprise," Kunhang insists, pushing Donghyuck's phone back to him without looking. Donghyuck has a little moment of panic as Kunhang's hands brush over his own, and then lets it shift into determination. Somehow, he _will_ get to hold hands with Kunhang before the night is over.

"Okay then, but if you hate it that's absolutely your fault," Donghyuck teases, placing his phone down on the table.

Renjun has texted him to let him know he's at home, and if Donghyuck needs a hand he'll help out, but Donghyuck feels like that certainly won't be needed tonight. Renjun has also sent through a text of _**his name is Kunhang, if you forget!!,**_ but Donghyuck thankfully doesn't need the reminder.

"And here I am, _trusting_ you to give me my favourite meal in Korea," Kunhang mocks offence, placing a hand over his heart and acting wounded.

"If Jaemin should've told you anything, it's not to trust me at all," Donghyuck replies with a teasing scoff.

"Donghyuck," Kunhang says, leaning forward on the table, propping his fist under his chin. He's staring intently at Donghyuck, with a gaze Donghyuck can't quite figure out. "What do you think about Xiaojun?"

Donghyuck is a little thrown, but rolls with it. "He's really nice. He's passionate, and will always do his best even if he complains the whole time. Um, he has a really nice voice..." Donghyuck trails off at the end, not sure how far to go with talking about his thoughts on Xiaojun.

"Right, right, yes to all that," Kunhang agrees, waving his other hand around. "But do you think Xiaojun is smart?"

Donghyuck's confusion rises, but he nods without hesitation. "Yeah, I do."

"Good, good, of course. He's smart, so I trust his opinion. He trusts Jaemin's opinion. So _I_ also trust Jaemin's. And Jaemin said you're one of his closest friends, and someone he trusts entirely. Xiaojun _also_ mentioned the same thing. So therefore I believe them, and therefore I do trust you," Kunhang explains, words tripping over themselves in his hurry to connect everything.

Donghyuck stares, a little shocked, before clasping his hand over his mouth and going "wow _. Wow."_ He draws the second _wow_ out, leaning back in his chair. He makes a satisfied _tch_ to follow, nodding to himself.

"I see Jaemin has talked me up a lot then," Donghyuck comes to conclude, because he's trying to push down how absolutely flustered he is at the fact Jaemin and Xiaojun vouched so heavily for him.

"Xiaojun did too. So did all our friends actually," Kunhang explains, "and I definitely understand why."

Donghyuck's hand drops, and he stares at Kunhang a moment before his shoulders drop, and he lets out an indignant huff. "So you got told about me, by _everyone,_ while you were a total mystery to me! No one would tell me anything about you."

Kunhang looks sheepish, and he runs a hand through his hair before he grins at Donghyuck. "Oops?"

Donghyuck can't even remain mad, and he just huffs again before he shakes his head. "Well, I have a lot to catch up on then."

Kunhang's grin doesn't falter, and he nods his agreement. It's a good sign that Kunhang is just as eager to talk as Donghyuck is.

Donghyuck takes the lull in conversation to order their food. It's a _little_ too loud to yell out their orders to the kitchen, so he gets the attention of a staff member, reciting over their meal. He gestures for Kunhang to order his drink — just a cola — and Donghyuck orders the same.

They get right back into a conversation once they've ordered their food. It's easy when they have so many mutual friends, and they can share so many different stories about them.

Only twice do they need the translating app. Most of the time they get by as Kunhang's Korean is surprisingly smooth, impressing Donghyuck.

When Donghyuck mentions it, Kunhang explains that he took classes back in the first and second year of university, which explains how he's more fluent than Donghyuck figures would come from only three weeks in the country. It definitely lines up with the rest of the group as well, as Xiaojun and Yukhei have mentioned the same before.

And when Kunhang doesn't have the words, or doesn't understand Donghyuck's own, then it becomes a fun game similar to charades. Kunhang is already expressive with his hands, usually telling stories with the assistance of them, but it only increases when there's a word neither of them can communicate to each other.

It's _fun,_ and it's a little ridiculous and loud and silly with some words, and they're both having a great time. They match each other's energy, and Donghyuck is truly just having a great time with someone that matches him so well.

Their conversation barely pauses even as the drinks come out, and then the food not too long after. Donghyuck watches Kunhang take the first mouthful of bibimbap, and then watches the way his eyes light up and how he gets excited by the taste of it.

Kunhang does a little dance in his seat, moving his head and shoulders side to side with the faint overheard music playing in the restaurant, and Donghyuck quickly copies him.

Kunhang drops the dance only to raise a thumbs-up. "See, I was right in trusting Jaemin! The best meal I've had in Korea so far."

"You only trust Jaemin because Xiaojun trusts him though," Donghyuck points out, just to tease. "So that's not _directly_ trusting Jaemin."

"Well I definitely trust him now for trusting you, so there," Kunhang replies, digging in for more of his meal.

Donghyuck looks down at his own dish, chopsticks capturing a piece of pork before he hesitates and looks up.

"Here, do you want to try?" He asks Kunhang, who's just swallowed down another mouthful. Kunhang glances at the meal and is quick to nod.

Donghyuck's about to just drop it into his bowl, but then Kunhang opens his mouth in an obvious invitation. Donghyuck refuses to let himself think about it too much as he secures the piece of pork, then guides it to Kunhang's mouth so he can eat it.

Kunhang's gaze isn't too heavy, but Donghyuck certainly feels it linger even as Kunhang closes his eyes, savouring the taste as he nods his head in satisfaction.

"That's really good," Kunhang finally says, licking his lips and damn, _damn_ Donghyuck's brain for noticing the movement. Damn his eyes for tracking it too.

Thankfully Kunhang doesn't seem to notice his little moment of appreciation, because he starts to talk about the flavours. Then mentions that while it's good, it's not as good as the dish in front of him.

Donghyuck gasps in mock offence. "Excuse me, samgyeopsal is my _favourite."_

Kunhang doesn't even blink in the face of Donghyuck's statement. "Then you can always eat my share of it in future!"

"Fine, fine, it's a deal," Donghyuck agrees, because Kunhang makes Donghyuck all too soft and malleable and ready to bend to his wishes, as Donghyuck is learning.

"Okay, and what other deals do I need to make to..." Kunhang's words falter. Donghyuck thinks it's just Kunhang trying to figure out the word in Korean, but for the first time tonight Kunhang looks properly _nervous._

He's not looking at Donghyuck either now. His eyes are roaming around the restaurant, then back down to his food.

Donghyuck sets down his chopsticks, now a little worried about whatever it is that has Kunhang so nervous. 

"To...?" He prompts, when it looks like Kunhang is trying to psyche himself up to it.

Kunhang takes in a deep breath. He squares his shoulders and looks directly at Donghyuck. It's not quite the same confidence Donghyuck has been seeing tonight — it's a little more brittle, just using it as a push to get through whatever it is he wants to say.

"What other deals do I need to make sure we go on more dates? If you're... If you want to, of course. You don't have to!"

Kunhang looks like he's about to start a descent into rambling, and so Donghyuck cuts in quickly without thinking about it, just trying to make sure Kunhang doesn't take back his offer.

Because here he is, Donghyuck's _dream_ goddamn man — in both looks and personality and not to mention how _well_ he matches with Donghyuck — asking him on _more dates._

Donghyuck isn't letting it slip through, even if it doesn't feel real.

"I date people with nice hands to hold," Donghyuck blurts out without thinking, because apparently he's still enraptured in the thought of holding hands with Kunhang.

Kunhang's ramblings stopped the moment Donghyuck spoke up, and now his mouth has almost dropped in shock. Surprised, Donghyuck realises. He's _surprised._ Surprised that Donghyuck seems to be agreeing to more dates.

If anything, Donghyuck should be the one most surprised here. But Kunhang's still staring in shock, and Donghyuck decides to make a move. He reaches his hands out across the table in an obvious gesture for Kunhang to take them, keeping his palms facing Kunhang almost like an attempt at a high-five.

Kunhang sets down his own chopsticks, slowly moving to reach out for Donghyuck's hands. His hands slide to match Donghyuck's own, and Donghyuck links their fingers together.

He hums as he squeezes his fingers for a moment, then nods seriously. "You have nice hands to hold."

"So..." Kunhang starts, looking hopefully from their connected hands to Donghyuck's face.

"So I demand more dates," Donghyuck finishes, and Kunhang gives him a bright smile.

"I like that deal a lot," Kunhang quickly says, squeezing Donghyuck's hands before he lets go of one. Only one, his left — just so he can pick up his chopsticks again and eat.

The other hand he keeps on the table, their fingers interlocked. Donghyuck's right hand remains free, and he continues to eat.

"You're left-handed?" He asks, and Kunhang looks at his own hand like contemplating it. He thinks for a moment, then looks to Donghyuck.

"I can use both hands to eat with," he replies, and Donghyuck raises an impressed eyebrow, but then realises how convenient that is.

"Which means more opportunities to hold hands," Donghyuck says, mostly joking. Kunhang gives him a genuine smile like he definitely likes the idea, and moves their connected hands side to side on the table, swaying them in some kind of agreement.

"Sounds good to me."

From there, conversation returns to easier things. Their friends, and then their own interests. Kunhang has been told the basics of Donghyuck — like his personality, and what his friends think of him apparently (thankfully all good things it seems), but not much beyond that.

Still, it's a lot more than Donghyuck ever knew about Kunhang before tonight, and the meal passes by quickly as they talk to each other, as Donghyuck learns more about Kunhang. And when their plates are empty and their glasses are drained, Kunhang tries to secretly pay for both of their meals without Donghyuck seeing.

He's caught though, and Donghyuck manages to wrangle splitting the bill with him. He doesn't use Jaemin's money, because the night has been so good that he'd rather not have Jaemin rub it in any more than he already will.

By the end of their time at the restaurant, Donghyuck knows a considerable amount about Kunhang.

He wants to know more, though.

They walk out of the restaurant together, and it doesn't seem to cross either of their minds to separate. Kunhang suggests getting dessert, and Donghyuck latches onto Kunhang's arm to lead him to a small place he's seen around.

They share a treat, because it's a little bit expensive and honestly, Donghyuck is looking for any excuse to press closely to Kunhang. Kunhang doesn't mind in the slightest, just makes room for Donghyuck comfortably, like Donghyuck is naturally meant to fit against him.

It's ridiculously easy. It's ridiculously easy to talk to Kunhang, to be beside him, to laugh and joke around with him.

"Jaemin is going to be so smug about this," Donghyuck says, in between battling Kunhang as to who gets the best treats on top of the dessert.

Usually Donghyuck would fight to get them for himself, but he's been trying to give them to Kunhang for the past two minutes. Kunhang isn't losing though, holding up against Donghyuck's attacks.

Kunhang's movements do falter with Donghyuck's statement, but Donghyuck has also ceased his own. The treats sit in the middle, claimed by neither of them now.

"He said he probably owes you after the whole Xiaojun incident," Kunhang replies, and Donghyuck winces at that. He wasn't sure if Kunhang knew about the whole blind date with Xiaojun, but he should've known he would have.

"Well, I think he's more than made up for it now," Donghyuck admits, just to see the way Kunhang lights up. "So now he'll be smug because he was right all along."

Donghyuck takes the moment to finally push the treats to Kunhang's side, then pushes the bowl entirely to Kunhang's side. Kunhang tuts, trying to push it back, but Donghyuck is adamant he's finished with the dessert.

Kunhang admits defeat, finishing off the dessert with a content grunt of appreciation. "What was he right about?"

"That we would get along really well together," Donghyuck replies, stuffing a hand in his pocket because it feels cold in comparison to the one still being held by Kunhang.

"See, I trust him for good reason!"

They banter a bit back and forth about trusting Jaemin, and the conversation continues easily. Despite the fact Donghyuck doesn't want the night to end, it is getting considerably late. He checks his phone for the time, and sees he's got a few messages from his friends.

The most recent is Renjun, from five minutes ago, asking if they needed a lift home. Donghyuck relays the question to Kunhang, who takes a second before he nods.

"Well at least we live close to each other," Donghyuck says as they start to get up, making sure they have everything. They clean up their table as best as they can before they head outside to wait.

"And I assume we'll be seeing more of each other because of our friends," Kunhang adds. He reaches his arm out again, and Donghyuck intertwines their fingers and presses into Kunhang's side as they stand on the sidewalk.

"I'll make sure of it," Donghyuck reassures, feeling Kunhang laugh against him.

The air is light with conversation and laughter as they wait. Donghyuck spots Renjun coming up to them, and decides to take his chance while he has the moment to do so.

"I'm glad Jaemin finally convinced me," he admits quietly, voice softer than it's been all night. He's naturally gotten louder and excited as the night continued on, especially since Kunhang matched him so well with it, but now he tones it down. It's not something he wants the rest of the world overhearing. Admittedly, it's sincere enough that he barely wants Kunhang to hear it.

Kunhang ducks his head a little to listen, turning properly to face Donghyuck. "I'm glad, too."

Renjun is just a moment away from pulling up to them, so Donghyuck leans up just a little and presses a kiss to Kunhang's cheek.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," he says quietly, while his lips are just barely brushing Kunhang's cheek.

When he lowers himself again, he notices how red Kunhang's ears and cheeks are. Satisfied, and unbelievably happy he's managed to somehow get Kunhang this flustered, he swings the hand currently locked with Kunhang's.

He swings their hands back and forth, waiting for Kunhang to properly recover before he tugs him forward just as Renjun pulls up to them. He lets go of Kunhang's hold so he can climb into the backseat, and sees that Renjun is already turned around and giving Donghyuck a very smug look. Donghyuck just sticks his tongue out at him in reply.

Kunhang is quiet, still flushed red as he climbs in after. Renjun laughs at his state, then focuses on getting back on the road after they've put their seatbelts on.

"So, did you two have a good night, then?" Renjun asks innocently, like he can't see the answer written in happiness so clearly across both of their faces.

Kunhang manages to surprise Donghyuck just one more time tonight.

He leans across the seats, and presses a kiss to Donghyuck's cheek.

"Yeah," Kunhang says, now that Donghyuck is properly lost for words. "I really think we did."

**Author's Note:**

> do not @ me this is truly probably one of my dumbest ideas yet and it's so damn rough and unedited rip this is what hyuckdery has done to me okay
> 
> come yell at me abt hyuckdery or anything on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiningstarhwa) <3 <3


End file.
